Gianna
by Portrait
Summary: A summary of Gianna's life.


She was proud to be working for the Volturi. She made good money. She was allowed to know secrets others could only dream of. She was allowed the chance for immortal beauty and power. She could be allowed everything she had ever dreamed of.

* * *

Gianna's family wasn't wealthy. They were not poor, but they were always on the verge of meeting that status. It was like way back before she was born – her older siblings would get a job as soon as they could. Her family needed the money. They needed it badly.

She wasn't the youngest. She had one older brother, and one older sister. One child came after her – a boy named Rufus. Gianna and Rufus were the only ones who never had to get a job while in school. The older ones had ensured scholarships, and were away at collage. Father was promoted. Mother felt free to get a job of her own. Gianna had been glad her family had finally came to its senses and stopped spitting out children.

Mother had went to work when Gianna was thirteen. Rufus had been eight, and she had to spend all of her free time looking after him. She loved her little brother and did not mind.

Taking care of him impacted her already poor schoolwork, but Gianna did not care. She had only one friend, who held better ones and only would speak to her if they were absent. Her mind could not wrap itself around algebra. Science was too difficult. PE and Art were manageable, but they were not something she could study to perfect. They only thing she held any hope in was English, but even that wasn't too good. Gianna was happy. Even if she didn't always show it.

With a job, her mother did not have all the time to look after her. They grew apart even more than they already had been. Gianna grew with only Rufus for comfort, but he not. Rufus had lots of friends, and he was always inviting them over or going to their house. Gianna had to go along, to make sure her little brother was safe.

She ways never anything special. Gianna was beautiful – tan-skinned, brown-haired, green-eyed. Skinny, tall. White teeth and gorgeous smile. As she grew older, she attracted many men. Boyfriends came and went in high school. They never stayed long, and Gianna was no more of a virgin than her mother by fifteen.

Her grades improved, and she managed to graduate decently. No scholarships were offered. Gianna moved away from home, south to Florence. She bought a small apartment and got a job as a waitress.

* * *

Money was still scarce. Beauty ceased to matter. She worked longer and harder as she struggled to pay her bills. No time for romance, or even a nighttime fling. She had always dreamed of having the easy life. Wanting to escape her troubles. Literally dreamed of being rich and grand. Married happily and sweet children. Wanting the perfect family, happy and content. Never having to be pestered with a worry.

Gianna did not call her parents. She lost contact with her family, and by the age of twenty-four she was no better than the next woman. Middle class, pretty, lonely. Gianna began to wonder were she had went wrong.

One waitress had wished to her and some others on holiday. She said they wanted to go to Volterra, and that she'd pay for it all. The woman was old and wealthy, and wanted to do something nice for the younger girls. Gianna agreed to go.

* * *

The city was gorgeous. They were dining - finally, _they _were the ones being waited on – when it happened. The door to the little café jingled open, and the women turned to see who was entering. As the women watched in envy, Gianna dropped her coffee, spilling it on her new shoes.

The woman was . . . striking. Gianna could only gasp as she _floated _over to a table near hers. She had long, mahogany hair. Skin paler than any Gianna had ever seen. She wore a tight-fitting black sweater, black miniskirt, and sharp heels. Her clothes were expensive, beautiful. She wore a gold necklace and two golden rings. One of them was fitted with a beautiful emerald. The woman ordered nothing, sitting still, staring out the window. Gianna could not help but be frightened.

As she and her friends were leaving, Gianna felt one cold hand touch her elbow. She wheeled around to see the mysterious woman, smiling in a alluring way. "Hello," she said simply. Gianna ignored her co-workers, choosing instead to look slack-jawed.

"H-Hi," Gianna managed, cursing herself for her stupidity.

"Are you all right, my dear?" The woman asked, concern lacing her smooth tone.

Gianna's co-workers converged around her, just as shocked as she. The old woman paying for the trip elbowed Gianna in the ribs, and Gianna remembered her purpose.

She nodded, "I'm just fine."

The woman looked to Gianna's co-workers, and raised one fine eyebrow. "May I speak alone?"

They disappeared as quickly as they came. The women watched silently, only a few feet away. They could not hear the conversation that took place, but they saw Gianna nod and smile, take something, nod and smile harder, and skip away. She was silent for the rest of the trip. She moved to Volterra the next week. No one heard from her again.

* * *

All of her dreams came true in one day. Wealth; the salary was so high. Power; working for the Volturi. Beauty; one day she hoped to be changed. Knowledge; the secrect was revealed to her.

She lived in a new house. It was furnished finely, stocked before she had even moved in. Like they were expecting her. Gianna no longer needed to worry about money. She dressed herself in designer clothes, and took glee in the first car she ever owned.

Gianna feared the Volturi. She saw the hordes of people Heidi would bring inside, and would occasionally hear their terrified screams. Gianna planned to work for the Volturi until thirty. That was when she had said they would change her. At least, she hoped they would.

She knew all the while that there were only two possibilities – she would be dessert, or a vampire. Jane made that quite clear to her.

* * *

Gianna began to date again. She settled into a lovely romance with a reporter, and the two grew close. Gianna felt what she assumed to be love. Just weeks after her twenty-seventh birthday they were engaged to be married. Things could not have been better.

It was during the same year as the engagement that the Volturi got an interesting visitor. Edward Cullen, he said is name was. He told stories to Aro of her _human _mate dying, and how he wished to die too. Aro turned down his wish, and Gianna knew what would happen.

She was wrong of the outcome, however. The pathetic human – Gianna sometimes forgot that she was still human – was alive. Gianna did not know what happened, but the mates and a little girl named Alice made it out of Volterra alive. Gianna knew that this upset Jane and Caius greatly. She avoided them the best she could for a long while.

* * *

After this, things began to go down hill. Alec threaten to drink her, but allow her to live and work, to kill her slowly over the weeks. Afton and Chelsea were silent and cold to her, and Demetri seemed to lose all of his politeness. Felix was the only member of the Volturi – Guard or otherwise – to treat her the same as usual. Playful winking and smiling. Nothing more. Gianna was glad. She loved her fiance.

News of the killings in Seattle were soon the popular form of discussion in Volterra. Gianna heard whispers from the Guard and knew about this. She was ever more careful to steer clear of as many vampires as she could. She had this terriable feeling that something ominous was going to happen.

Members of the Guard were eventually dispatched, but came back empty-handed, with nothing but the death of some Bree to gloat about. The human pet was still a problem.

* * *

Isabella Swan soon became Isabella Cullen. News of this spread like fast through the Volturi, and it slowed the attack Caius was carefully planning. Things went back to normal.

That was until one day, a wild looking vampire with golden eyes ran up to the Gianna's desk. Her hair was chin-lengh, shiny, blonde. Her eyes suggested she fed from animals, and Gianna could not help the feeling of disgust that filled her.

The woman told news of an Immortal Child that the Cullen Coven had created, and the Volturi were shocked. Aro did not wanted to believe his dear friends could do such a thing. Marcus did not care. Caius was thrilled.

Corin and Santiago were placing bets on who they thought created the child, and the wives – the lovely and mysterious Sulipica and Athenodora – soon learned they would need to leaven their home and venture out with their husbands. They were not happy. Gianna was surprised; she had not believed for this to be such a problem. She was not taught about the threat. Renata told Gianna of the problem. Marcus told her what Caius would do if the situation was not resolved to his satisfaction.

* * *

Gianna prayed to God that night and all the ones that the Volturi were gone for. She did not want to die. She wanted her and her fiance to marry and be changed into part of the Voltrui. She knew deep inside that she should know better.

Her sobs were loud as Caius came into the room, anger on his face. He was last of all the grim Volturi to enter, and Gianna knew of her fate by now. She wished for her fiance to be there, to protect her.

Gianna's world was coming crashing down. Caius pulled her from her chair – one ice cold hand gripping her neck, almost breaking it as her body was dragged over the table and slammed in front of him.

Her thoughts raced, words failed to come, and tears ran freely down her face. Caius smiled coldly at his employee, tracing one sharp finger along her neck. He breathed into her face, spitting once onto her shirt.

"I am not happy," he allowed himself to say.

Gianna knew nothing more, for he ripped her head clear off her body, drinking slowly.

* * *

The Volturi took back the apartment and the car. They gave it all to their new secretary, a small girl named Lane. Gianna's fiance and family were shattered. Caius was pleased. The world moved on without Gianna.

Jon, as was the name of Gianna's fiance, married late into his life. He was not happy and fathered one daughter with his wife. He named it Anna, so he could fool his wife. No need to tell her that she was named for his dead lover.

A small funeral was thrown for Gianna. Her family pitied not spending more time with their daughter, but Rufus mourned the most. She was his favorite sibling, and always regretted never calling.

Life moved on. The world did not miss Gianna, but everyone knew that she could take some happiness in knowing that Lane met the same fate as her. Gianna sometimes regretted taking the job Heidi offered her. The last day of her life was the day she regretted it the most.

* * *

_A simple story that spawned from the sentence: Gianna died because Caius was pissed after the confrontation and killed her to make himself feel better._


End file.
